


Hogtied:

by Unholy_Dionysus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Will Graham, Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, Sub Hannibal Lecter, SubHannibal2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Dionysus/pseuds/Unholy_Dionysus
Summary: To bind the limbs of a farm animal, namely pigs.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Sub Hannibal Week 2020





	Hogtied:

The rope might be silk but it’s pulled so tight around Hannibal’s wrists that it still feels like it’s going to leave burns. His mouth aches, the gag pulling his lips apart, leaving his mouth open and vulnerable. With his limbs tied together, Will can do anything to him.

There is some sort of Irony in being hogtied by someone he had planned to consume. Though of course, he had never seen Will as a pig. Hannibal wonders if the symbolism was purposeful. He had become the prey and William the beast.

A gloved hand slides into his mouth, Will smiling over top of him. Hannibal has to strain his neck against the ropes to look in his aggressors eyes, it’s well worth the pain. There is not pleasure greater than to see the dark and unspoken monster spilling from his lover’s soul. 


End file.
